My father
by Captain Valkyrie
Summary: Set in an Au universe, what if Bunnymund had a human form and met Jack's mother?...Daddy Bunnymund and son Jack. I'm paranoid so I made it T
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Alright here is my first ever Rise of the Gaurdian fic, the idea of Bunnymund being Jack's father was inspired by my best friend's (who was high in chocolate) babbling about how adorable the fic Jackrabbit is and what it will be like if they are father and son since their relationship is brotherly already (and she comments how Bunnymund is Iggy and Jack is America [who are father/son-brother-friends-frenemy-whatever]from Hetalia since Bunnymund says bloody, has a love-hate relationship with Jack, acts all brotherly tsundere and like Iggy and America, fans ship them. For Jack, he is fun, the youngest in their "alliance" and acts like a teen like America) XD then BOOM! Idea!**

**Hmm..their personalities may be able to achieve the father son relationship of Lloyd and Kratos or Ichigo and his dad or Iggy and America or Naruto or Minato or their own...**

**The reason why Jack is still human is because Bunny was in his human form when he and Sara \_/ and his Pooka side won't be shown unless MiM gave him a magic potion or contract**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie and if I do, it wold have been a series and more Jack fanservice (with sexy clothes :D)**

"Sara...I have to leave..."

The words hit the brunette woman. He is leaving?...But why? Had she done wrong? Is she something she said?

"A-Aster but why?" Sara choke as she scan her brown eyes at the silver hair man "Have I done anything wrong?"

Aster sigh, it hurts him too but.."Look..Sara love...I love you so much but...I think it is for the best..." He then looks at the woman in front of him, the woman he oh so love...

"If anyone where to know that you are with me the-"

"Stop it!" Sara screamed as she closed her eyes and covered her ears. No this can't be! "I know you are a spirit! I know you aren't human and I know you are a guardian but I don't give a damn! I-"

"Listen to me Sara!" Aster grab her "It hurts me too but I had to! Would ya be willling to accept the fact that some people will think you are a lunatic for dating me, **the bloody ****_Easter_** **bunny!? **I hate to agree with other spirits but what would happen if Pitch were to ever find out and I wasn't there!? Or what happens if I got too distracted to care for a googly? What happens if the villagers find out that you are having a relationship with a spirit!? Huh tell me!?"

The girl then stops as she widen her eyes in realization...He's right..so bloody right...

Aster lets out a deep breathe and embraces her "Shh..it's okay sheila...everything will be alright..." he whispers

"When?..When are you going?.."

"...Tomorrow..."

"Then..."she gulps "will you stay with me...tonight?.."

"Yeah...for you love..."

* * *

Sara clutches her heart as the healer told her what's wrong with her..She pregnant? But how-

"Aster..."she whispers in realization as she remember their night together 2 months ago.

"Child you must take a lot of rest.." the healer whispered "It is not good for the baby if you have a lot of stress..."

She nodded weakly as she tood up and gave a quick thank you before leaving. How was she able to care for a child now? Her lover is now gone and it is frown upon the village to see an unmarried woman with a child...

"Whoa! 'scuse me miss!"

"Wha-?"

CRASH!

"I-I'm so sorry miss!" A young man stammered as he help her on her feet. Gods, he moaned, what did he do to deserve their hate? First the old woman with her cat, then a dog nearly bit his manly parts and now this? Why?

"It's alright.." Sara laugh weakly "Accidents happens you know..."

"Not any accidents..."The young man murmured and then he looked at the brunnete. His eyes widen at her innocent face and his heart race at her eyes. 'For the love of all that is good, pinch me if I'm dreaming...'"Ah where are my manners!? M-my name is Jacob miss!" he spluttered out.

"My name is Sara..." she answered

'Sara..what a beautiful na-focus Jacob!'"Ah miss Sara yes? Well if ya don't mind, what was you business with the town's healer" he asks as he walks with her.

"I had to ask her what's wrong with me.." she then bow her head in shame as tears were about to leak. "She said I was with a child but the problem is that the father my fiance is dead.." she cried

Jacob widens his eyes at the crying girl. Poor Sara! There has to be way-wait!

"I'll help you." he holds her hands with a determine face

"Eh?"

"I said I'll help you"

"But we only just met!"

"So? You are a nice girl and I don't know that many people since I go in and out of the village and sides, my parents are long gone to object so it's alright!" he then grabs her hand and drags her.

"Where are we going!?"

"My place where else?"

"This is too fast!"

"Well we'll get to know each other before the kid's out anyway!"

"But I haven't pack any clothes yet!"

* * *

"Sara you did it!" Jacob cried as he held his wife's hand "It's a boy! He looks exactly like you..." he cooed as he cradled baby.

"Hmm..what is the child's name?" the midwife then ask Sara gently.

"Jack..."she smiled weakly at the astonished Jacob "After..his father.."

"Sniff...SAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAA!" Jacob cries as he embrace her

"GET OFF HER YOU IDIOT! SHE JUST GAVE BIRTH!"

* * *

8 year old Jack quietly tiptoes through the kitchen. One more step and he'll get his sweet carrot cooki-

"Ehem!" Sara clears her throat as Jack froze in fear "Just what were you doing young man?" Sara rise her eyebrow

"But I want to have some more cookies!"

"Save those for Saint Nicolas young man!"

"But he always have those in other kid's house anyway!"

Meanwhile a red clad fat Russian warrior sneezed as he tries to comfort a depressed Pooka who was moaning about his love (he has no idea that she is married since he was banned from that area and the spirits makes sure no info comes to him for a long time.)

* * *

"Too slow!" Jack tease at his (step)father as he runs ahead.

"Hey!" Jacob yelled at him "Don't underestimate your old man Jack!"

Jack glees as he run faster. In the whole village, he was the fastest, he was the longest jumper and the best. (He also likes vegetables much to his friends' confusion).

"Well I ain't called the rabbit boy for nothin'!"

Unbeknowst to Jack and Jacob, Sara froze as she heard that.

"Aster..." she whispered as she pat her round stomach

* * *

"Jack...I'm scared!" Jack's (half) sister whine as the ice cracks near her "The ice!"

"Don't be afraid sis. " Jack whispers to her gently "Let's play a game..."

In the end he did save her...at the cost of his life...

(Jack's mind)

_'I'm dead...' he mused 'I'm gonna miss pranking with my buds...farm father's sheep...mo_ther's _carrot dishes...sis...everything...' he thought back at his memories...'And I feel like that I need to meet someone..looks like it is too late..'_

_" It isn't..."_

_'Eh? Who are you?'_

_"I am Manny..the man in moon.."_

_'Wha-?'_

_"It will greatly confuse but no need to be fret child...I am giving you a chance.."_

_'Chance?..'_

_"You have been chosen as a guardian...you saved your sister's life and you...have a special blood in you..."_

_'Special blood?...' he is human right?_

_"My time is running short so I shall bid you farewell Jack Frost until we shall meet again..."_

_'Wait! I don't understand! Manny!'_

* * *

Jack Frost...

That's the first thing that come into his mind as he regain his consciousness...

Frost...that is his name right so why does it feel so wrong?...

And...why..does he didn't feel the cold snow?

So many questions...so many...

"I guess I should go ask someone..." Jack murmured "Maybe they'll help..."

With that he flew.


	2. Chapter 2

"COME BACK HERE YA SHOW PONY!" Bunnymund roared as he chased down a certain winter spirit.

"Ahahahaha!" Jack laughed as he dodge yet another one of Bunny's eggs. "Ya should have seen your face when the paint exploded on ya!"

"You're dead as soon as I get my paws on ya mate!"

"Okay vhat's going on?..." North asked as he watched yet another one of those Bunny-hates-loves-Jack moments.

"This bloody kid made a paint exploded on me!" Bunny growled as Jack threw him a snowball "HEY! Respect your elders mate!"

Jack then slyly smirked "So you're saying that you're old?"

THWACK!

"COME BACK HERE SO I CAN STRANGLE YEAH!"

* * *

Toothiana sigh as she watched Bunny muttering darkly about Jack and about how young people these days are so disrespectful.

"I mean he called me an old man...A BLOODY OLD MAN! I AM ONLY A FEW CENTURIES OLD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Aster whined as he raise his hands in the air.

"I don't think a few centuries is considered young..." Toothiana remarked "I mean...you do have gra-"

"Don't say that.."Aster cringeds "Just don't..."

North then clears his throat "Now then...now that the topic about Aster being old-hey don't look at me like zhat, is finished. Let us all start zhe important topic about Christmas!" North finished as sparkles where flashing behind him.

"Oh please..like that's important mate." Aster drawled

North's right eye twitches "So..ya wanna challenged zhe great North eh? Ya won't defeat me Ohoho!"

"BRING IT ON MATE!"

'Hmm now that I think about it...The way Aster and North bicker is nearly similar to how he and Jack bicker except Jack is Aster in this and Aster is North..they do also like carrots...' Toothiana thought 'Hmm interesting...'

"Hey Bunny...is it moi or is it Toothiana has this glint in her eye?..."

"Don't know mate...and moi is French by the way..."

* * *

"You should have seen his face Jamie!" Jack chirps as he and his best friend/believer played in the snow "

"He was like AAAH! and I was like Hahahaha then he's like Grrr and-"

"Jack?" Jamie asked as he wonder why the usually talkative Jack Forst suddenly became quiet.

"Huh? Sorry.." Jack apologized "It's just..never mind..." as he led Jamie to another hill.

'That family...they looked like mine when I was younger..' Jack then look back as the family laughed and play 'I missed them...'

_"Father looked!" a young Jack run towards a man holding a staff as he herd the sheep "I made the sheep go back! I did it myself!"_

_"Hahahs that's great Jack!" Jacob laughed as he affectionately ruffle his hair "Now why don't we go home for some carrot pies young man?"_

_Jack let out a big whooped before running inside his home with Jacob chuckling behind him._

_"Mother did ya see?! Did ya see?! I can't wait to show it to sis!"_

* * *

"NO! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY I AM NOT LIKE THAT KID!" Aster screamed in horror as Toothiana bluntly told him that he is acting like Jack. No no no! Nuh huh!

"Oh come on Aster!" Tooth grinned "_Look with heart and not with eyes~ The heart understands~ The heart never lies~_" she sanged.

"Augh...you just got that from the Love Never dies sheila..." Aster groaned. Damn sequel got a massive confusing plothole...The ending and the sequel is way too different!

"Anyway~" Tooth waved it off "I notice that you are getting all edgy this morning, so what's wrong?"

"...It's..." Bunny murmured

"Hmm?.."

"Today's the day I left..her.." Bunny looked at the ground.

"Oh..sorry..I forgot.." Tooth said sadly as she saw how Bunny's mood change because of that.

"I wish that I know what happened to her...I know she'd died after a few centuries but I can't help it. Did she married or did anyone helped her recovered? Has she ever thought of me, of what would happened if I stayed? Did she have kids or..gah! Too many questions!" Bunny then looked at the window "I just wished even for a little info..."

Tooth then place her hand in his shoulder in an attempt to comfort her old friend "Who knows..maybe you'll find out soon.."

Bunny snorted "Yah like that's gonna happen sheila."

* * *

"Hey mom.." Jack said as he came upon an old oak tree "Sorry that I haven't visited like..ever...well I did have amnesia and I'm a spirit now..I know this isn't your grave but how am I suppoed to know after being reborn, so I used this oak tree since you always sit here with father.." he then took a deep breathe "Mom..I missed you..I missed dad and sis...I...I really wanna go home..I know that the guardians are like fAmily but..it's just that I want a family family...and I'm still just a kid..."

Jack then stared at the bark as he reminiscence the smell of carrot cookies baking, his (step)faher herding the sheep and the warm wet grass under his feet. His thought were interrupted as he sense his old friend Sandy.

"Hey Sandy." Jack greeted him as Sandy lands "What'cha doin here?"

Sandy then made several signs "You came here to talk to me? Umm well I am always free so yeah what's up?"

Sandy then started to make some shapes as Jack tries to decipher.

"Moon...talked...me...that...Jack..is...a rabbit- Eh!?"

_Manny said that you are of a pooka blood._

Did Manny just told Sandy a joke? "Whoa whoa whoa!" Jack stammered "I'm fully human Sandy! I don't have ears or fur like that kangaroo! My parents and sister are human!"

Sandy shrug as if he was saying 'That's what Manny said.'

"Look...Sandy...many did said to me that I have special blood but that doesn't mean that I'm pooka- hey look!" Jack points at the sky that wasfilled with lights.

"North's calling us!"

* * *

"North! This better be quick since I am busy with the eggs!" Aster said as he trudged in.

"Oooh so many teeth! Ah! Go to NYC!" Tooth cried out as she gave orders to her mini fairies.

"What's up guys?" Jack asked as he flew in.

"Oh it's Frostbite." Aster groan

Before Jack could say anything, North then grab all four of them inside the room.

"AAAAH! North what the hell!" Jack groaned as he was drop underneath Sandy

North then shushed him "Manny said that he has a secret to say.."

'Oh boy..' Jack and Aster thought

'Too tense!' Tooth thought

"Alright Manny, they are here so what is zhe secret you been telling me about?"

Then suddenly a voice spoke up

_"Jack...it's time for you to know about your special blood.."_

"Wait what special blood?.." Tooth asked.

"My special blood? The one you told me about? Then what Sandy says..." Jack trailed off as he was in a deep shoked.

_"Yes...you have Pooka blood Jack...you're half human and Pooka."_


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE HAS POOKA BLOOD!?" Aster screams as he points at Jack "HE'S HUMAN! HE DOES NOT HAVE ANY POOKA FEATURES!"

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Jack roared as the words sank him. That's just not possible! Like what he said to Sandy, none of his family members are pooka!

"Manny has zhe clouds gone in your head?.." North asked his old friend since he too didn't believe a word. Jack a pooka? Only a lunatic would think of zhat!

Toothiana didn't seemed to have the similar thoughts "Hmm well I think I have to agree with Manny guys." she stated as she watch three jaws drop on the floor with Sandy snickering behind them. "I mean we don't who Jack's parents were..."

"My father and mother are human damn it!" Jack angrily told Tooth, damn it he is human!

"Well~ why don't we check your family tree then Jack~" Tooth chirped as she looked at Jack.

"Fine! As long as it will convince you people that I'm human!" Jack then huffs and folds his arms.

North then suddenly grins. "I know just the place!" He then grabs all the guardians, "To the sleigh my friends!" he then carries them to the red vehicle.

Bunny tries to get out "OI! RELEASE ME MATE! I AIN'T GONNA RIDE THAT!" he spat.

"Everyone shall like zhe sleigh~"

"WELL I DON'T!"

* * *

"Bloody hell.." Aster groans as he pukes in a bucket, damn North! He planned for this he swear!

"Hahahaha the kangaroo just turned green!" Jack childishly teased the rabbit as he dodge a bucket that was about to hit him. "Ha! You missed!"

"Boys!" Tooth scolded "We are here to find out about Jack's heritage, not arguing!" she place her arms in her hips. Men honestly...

"Hahaha sorry Tooth.." Jack then snickers "Ooooh looks like he needed another~"

"Shut up kid..." Aster groaned as he puke yet once again "I'll get him I swear..."

Jack giggles at Aster's grumpy response as Aster puked again. Tooth sighs as she comment how Manny should have waited until Jack is at least 18 or 21 not 13 or 15. Sandy is just floating around and acts invisible.

They then stop as North entered as he finished tying the sleigh so it won't fall or get stolen by who knows what.

"North's here so let's go! I have so many teeth to rescued!" Tooth said as she flew in first.

"Hey wait for me Tooth! It's my family!" Jack cried as he also flies.

"By the way North, how did ya get Jack's family mate or anyone else's?" Bunny asked as soon as the fliers are gone.

"Well the archive can fill the info automatically about people. Sometimes I help stocked it too." North answered.

Bunnymund then stopped walking and his face was then changed to a horrified expression "So you stalked us sometimes too!? Bloody hell stay away from me mate!"

"WHAT!? I DO NOT!"

"But there is one thing I don't understand...why didn't we used this before?..." Bunny asked puzzledly.

"It opens once in a few centuries or years...it varies" North explained.

"Oh..but the stalking-"

"No I do not!"

* * *

"So much info..." Jack awed at the stacks and shelves of info.

"Well I do go into houses during chr-"

"SEE I TOLD YOU HE WAS STALKING MATE!" Bunny screamed as Jack's face was changed to a horrified one.

"STOP SAYING THAT ASTER!" North bellowed.

"YOU WERE STALKING US!?"

"YOU WATCH US SLEEP AND EAT AND OUR FAMILY!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NORTH!" Tooth screeches.

Sandy was laughing while North glared at him "Sandy visits every night yet you call me a stalker for once a year..."

"Sandy is too busy to stay in one place.."

"So do I!"

"But the Kangaroo also place eggs everywhere..."

"HEY!"

"How about you Jack, you always fly through people's roofs!"

"Oi! I am outside! You are inside!"

"Frostbite's right ya know! You sneak around and-"

"Should we go get Jack's family now?" Tooth asked cheerfully with a dark aura behind her. "Or we should act like idiots? Neh?"

The men silence then nod, as soon Tooth was searching, Jack turned towards the shocked men.

"Women are scary..."

Sandy nod followed by North and Bunnymund.

* * *

A few minutes of searching, Tooth let out a cry of AHA!

"Finally" Bunny sigh as he took a seat "Who knew North's stalking archive could be this huge?"

"I said I wasn't a stalker!"

"Psst! Pipe down of Tooth will go mad on us!" Jack whispered fearfully as he swore that a vein appeared on her forehead.

Both North and Aster became silence as they too don't wanna deal with a scary fairy.

"Aha!" Tooth cried out "They are human! His father is Jacob Overland and his mother is...is..." Tooth then had her eyes popped out. Is this!?

"Uhh Tooth?"

Tooth then turned around to face Jack "Umm Jack?.."

"Yeah?"

"Could you go outside for a bit?"

"Eh but why? I could also remember mom's name, if you want I can-"

"No- I mean well, just go! I'll give you ice cream later!" Tooth said.

"Woohoo! Seeya guys!"

As soon as Jack was gone, North raised his eyebrows at the shaking fairy.

"Tooth?" he asks

"Umm...Jack's mother..." Tooth trailed off as she mumbled.

"Who Tooth?" Aster asked impatiently.

"Well she's..."

"Yes?"

"Ummm..."

"Tooth!"

"Her name is Sara Overland and she is the same girl you loved!" Tooth let out and then watched Aster's reaction.

Aster sat dumbfounded, Sara is Jack's mother!? So she..moved on...

"I can't believe this..." Aster murmured "My god..."

Sandy then took a glance at the book. But then he saw a tiny little info that caused his heart racing. He caught Tooth's attention and points at a little info that caused Tooth to jawdrop.

"Umm Aster?"

"What?..." Aster answering it in a depressed tone.

"Sara was pregnant before she met Jacob..the father wasn't found but.." Tooth gulp as she looked at. shocked and paled Aster "By my calculations and the months between and also the date...it seems Sara was pregnant with Jack..."

Aster's heart raced, n-no way! Can it be?..

"Which is on..."

**Ba-dump!**

"The day..."

**Ba-dump! Ba-dump!**

"You and her spend the night together..." Tooth then closed her eyes.

**SNAP!**

"WHAT!?"


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT!?"

Bunny sat there frozen as his mind process what Tooth said. Jack Frost, that show off, no-good winter sprite is his **son**!? How in the- that can't be- is that a joke!?

"I won't believe in any of this baloney!" Aster hissed, his eyes were on fire "Jack may be Sara's son but he is not mine!"

North then slam his palms on the table "Then who hmm? It is an exact data and calculations by Tooth! I know I didn't believe it at first but with numerous evidence, you really are his father!"

"That's bullshit North." Aster growled "I won't bloody believe in this unless it can be proven by what they call 'dna test'." he then folded his arms as he sank back in his chair.

Tooth slowly looked at Aster and said "Why don't you believe Bunny? Surely this can't be because of yo-"

"It isn't about that Tooth..." Aster interuppted her "I-I mean we never got along, I'm spring and he's winter, he is human from Sara and I'm a Pooka, we don't have anything in common except for our stubborn and..."

Aster let out a deep breathe.

"He...has a father already...and I don't really wanna believe in false beliefs..." he looked at the portrait of Jacob "Better check before ya jump off the cliff mate.." he gave a sad smile.

Sandy then looked at each of the guardians before he flew away much to his friends' surprise.

"I wonder where is Sandy going?.." North asked only to receive several shrugs.

* * *

Sandy flew up in the sky until he reached Tooth's home. With a flick of a hand, he quietly sneaks into one of Tooth's room. There, he finally found what he was looking for. With a grin he flew back to where his friends are.

'Maybe one of Jack's memories can convince him!' Sandy thought as he flew.

As Sandy flew away with Jack's capsule tooth, a lone figure was standing and watches Sandy fly.

"I really hope that can convince that stupid Aster.."then the figure smile as she disappear leaving nothing but...

...a few strands of brown hair before it vanishes...

* * *

"Man what's taking them so long?" Jack whined as he finishes his what? 239th snowman? Or is it 245?

"Man I lose count..." he murmured before making another, Tooth better give him the world's finest ice cream for all his waiting!

Just then a flash of light pass by causing Jack to stumble down and land on his bottom.

"OW!" he screams "Man, what's up with Sandy? First Tooth, then Sandy? What's gotten them so edgy?"

Jack then sigh as he lay down in the snow. Darn it, he is so bored! Maybe he should have asked North to make him one of those gizmos Jamie always used, that way he can never be bored!

'Man I wished they have a surprise since they made me wait this long.' he mused before shutting his eyes close. A little nap can't hurt can it?

* * *

North was pacing around as Aster started to thump his foot and Tooth was fidgeting her fingers, darn, where the hell is Sandy!?

**WHOOSH!**

**"**BLOODY HELL!" Aster cried as Sandy suddenly appeared with a canister on hold. "SANDY! Don't give me a heart attack too!"

Instead of apologizing, Sandy held up the canister which caused Tooth to gasped out loud.

"Sandy!" Tooth angrily scolds him "That's Jack's tooth! It contains his memories and have I told you not to go there!?"

Sandy gave Tooth a weary look before handing it to Aster despite Tooth protesting and North holding her back.

Aster looked at the object in front of hi. "You want me to open?" he asked dumbly before mentally slapping himself for such a stupid question.

Sandy sighed as he opened it before any of the guardians has anything to say about it.

* * *

Aster groaned as he woke up. Darn Sandy, he should at least give him or anyone a time to prepare. He then scan his surroundings before his eyes widens in realization.

"Oooh my back..." North grumble before letting a crack at his back " Ah much better, oh isn't this?.."

"The village.." Tooth finished as she watched at awe.

A loud laughter was heard that made the guardians turned around and they were surprise to see an 6 year old brown hair boy jumped at **A HUGE FEET!**

"How was he able to jumped like that!?" North asked as they watched the boy land on the topmost branch of a tree.

"Only pookas can do that.." Aster stammered before remembering that Jack can do it too.

"JACK!" Sara called the young boy.

"JACK!? SARA!?" Aster jawdropped. For the love that is all holy, Jack looked **a lot **like Sara when he was a young child. Though he was wondering on why did his hair became white now..maybe Manny did someting to it...

"Jack get down from there!" Sara scolds the young boy.

"Nuh-uh! I feel great up here!" Jack answered back.

"Jack if you don't get down from there, there will be no carrot dishes for ever!"

Aster was rubbing his eyes and checking his ears. Jack jumped at a height of a pooka at a young age, he was bare feet (he noticed it by the way his leg dangles) and..carrot dishes!?

"Mama have mercy!" Jack cried as he jumped down unscatched "I love carrots! Don't take them away!" he begged.

"Hmmm well as long as you were your shoes and promised not to jump." Sara said

"But..but I hate shoes! It makes me feel stiff and jumping is good!" Jack whined as he run towards the bush.

"Oooh! Stubborn boy.." Sara grumbled "Just like his father Aster..."

Cue in North laughing and Tooth facepalming.

"OHOHOHO so Tooth was right!" North laughed "Congratulations old friend! Now you can stop being so depressive at the thought of false belief of Jack not being your child!"

"..."Aster's eyes suddenly furrowed and if one look closer, you can see jealousy in it.

Tooth tried to put her hand in the Pooka's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him but yelped as flaming auras gathered around Aster.

Sandy hid behind North as North asked "Aster...what's wrong- oh..."

Jack was laughing and was carried by Jacob with Sara smiling happily. They seem so happy...

"...Frostbite doesn't need me..." Aster murmured "Like I said, Jacob is a better father since he is hu-"

**WHAM!**

"IDIOT!" North scolded "Who says that he doesn't!? Jack is still a young boy no? He needs someone to be a family for him!"

"But how could he forgive me for leaving him for 300 years or more alone!?"

"Well you can make it up to him!"

"But I was so cruel to him at the 68 blizzard even though it was only an accident!"

"Like I said, be a dad make it up to him!"

"But our species-"

"Who cares!? You and Sara had no problem so what's the deal!? He is both anyway and potions can fix that up!"

"HE IS A BLOODY TEENAGER-"

"With a child's heart!"

Before Aster could even retort, the world suddenly swirls and a huge hole appeared out of nowhere causing them to fall.

* * *

"OW!"

Aster cried out in pain as he land in his bottom (deja vu?). North groaned in pain as Tooth and Sandy landed on his belly. The two scrambled off as Sandy helped North get on his feet.

"Hey Tooth, I thought that tooth holds a lot of Jack's memories?" Bunny asked puzzledly.

"Well Aster, the memories are often flash randomly and since we aren't with the owner, we can only saw one." Tooth explained.

"So it's like a bloody security or vip thing?"

"Exactly."

"But I thought we are watching not looking.."

"Like I said, with the owner it's different."

North then let out a huge breathe before he looked at Aster "Hmm maybe I should go tell him now?"

"WHAT! But it's my job to do so! And it is too early for him to know mate!"

"Better early than him finding out! And knowing Jack, he won't believe a thing you say."

"About me what not believing?" Jack asked as he entered. He watched in huge confusion at a shocked Tooth, a grinning Sandy, a pale North and a frozen Aster.

"Is something on my face? Guys?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Err guys?..Stop staring at me like that, it gives me the chills..." Jack shivered as his friends continued to stare at him like they saw him grew three heads.

North was first to recovered slightly as he was babbling Yeti language, Tooth and Aster were in an epilepsy while Sandy was laughing at the situation.

Jack took a step behind "Umm I better go now..." he aid quietly as he was confused at the situation.

"WAIT!" Aster cried out.

"Huh?" Asked a confused winter sprite.

"I...I...I..."

'_Is he going to?_...' North and Tooth thought

'_Hooo boy, he will chicken out_.' Thought Sandy as he tries to suppress his grin.

"I..I wannna go with ya!" Aster blurted out as he mentally slapped himself. 'STUPID! STUPID!' he scolded himself.

"...Eh?..." Jack puzzled.

'_I knew it.'_ Thought Sandy

"I err...want you-and- I err..." Aster mumbles as he tries to get his words out.

'Hmm he is mumbling..acting nervous and tongue tied...is he?" Jack was then horrified..

"Bunny are you saying that..."

Bunny's eyes went wide with shocked, did Jack figure it o-

"You're gay!?"

**THONK!**

North and Tooth fell down and went facesplat while Sandy has already lose control.

"Me, gay!?" screamed a furious Pooka "WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING MATE!?"

"But..."

"I AM NOT GAY! HOW THE- AAAAAAAGH! YOU ARE SO BLOODY OBLIVIOUS!" Aster then stomped off.

'I guess Aster will have more gray hairs from now...' thought Tooth with sweat hanging down. Poor Aster.

Jack just stood there and blink his eyes.

"What did I do?.." he was answered with sighs from his friends "What?"

* * *

There is one thing that North has never experience in his sleigh and he never wants to repeat this again.

Why? One, there is a father who is too hot headed and a bit of a chicken while his kid is as oblivious as ever and immature. Next is a nonstop golden Sandman who was laughing as if it was recorded and lastly a nervous fairy who was chewing her nails and was trying to act as a neautral party of both father and son. In short, the atmosphere is awkward, dull and strangely irritating.

It was then broken by Jack later.

"Are we there yet?" Jack boredly asked.

"No." Aster answered.

"Are WE there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet~"

"No!"

"Are we th-"

"One more Jack or I swear that you're gr- I mean dead!" Aster bit his tongue, damn nearly close. Wait a minute...just because he is his father, it doesn't mean that he has to act like one instantly! He and Jack butt heads all the time so why?...

Maybe this what they call parental instinct right?...

Jack being as oblivious just pout and childishly comment how unfair Bunny is.

Truthfully...if he is the father, what other traits did Jack get from him? It seems that stubborness, carrot eater, speed, stamina, and physically fit are only from him while the rest like his facial appearance screams Sara if he has brown hair (Dear heavens why didn't he be able to recognize? Is it the hair and the eyes?) and some of his personality are from her as well.

"Sara has some strong genes no~?" North tease him quietly.

"Shut up North."

* * *

"FINALLY! Now my ice cream Tooth!" Jack thumping his foot impatiently

Tooth laugh as she set the ice cream container down "Alright since you were a good boy, here is some carrot ice cream!"

"WHOA! TOOTH! YOU ARE THE BEST!"

North smirks as he galce to Aster "Maybe you should take parenting class from Toothiana no?"

Aster glowered at him before kicking his chair "I'm his father, not his mother stupid North.."

North just laughs it off while Aster continues to glare at him.

* * *

Jack yawned as he step outside "Alright see ya guys, I have to hit the hay now-"

North suddenly drag him inside "Yes I know young boys need sleep no? But I heard you sleep in rocks or anything and it's very bad Jack me boy so I arrange you to sleep somewhere!"

"H-huh where?" Jack asked meekly

"Why at Aster's!"

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

"NO!" Jack was horrified at the suggestion "Absolutely no-"

"Great!" North laughed and toss the snowglobe "Bye! Remember to behave and say hi to Aster for me Jack!"

"WAIT! NORTH!"

* * *

'_Ah crud...'_ Aster thought as he watched the eggs falling in line '_I'm getting worried about Frostbite..I mean he's been a teen for years..he still just a kid..sigh 13 to 14..so young..good thing he hasn't died yet but what made Manny choose him..is it to let us meet each other or a coincidence?' _he concluded until-

"AAAAAAHHH!" Jack screamed as he fell down and his face was planted in the ground "Ow...stupid North.."

"Jack are ya alright mate?" Aster asked with a worried tone.

"I'm fine Bunny." Jack said as he brushed the dirt away.

"O-oh uh what are ya doin' 'ere? Did North send ya here?" He asked

Jack snorted and puff "He wanted me to stay here because he told me that he won't let me sleep in the cold and apparently he wants me to stay with you."

North planned this..bastard.

"Well since it's North's words..I guess I can spare some few beds.." Aster said

"But I can sleep fine ou-"

"Just sleep on the bed, it is not good to sleep out everday." Aster points out.

"Fine you win" Jack pouted as he walk towards one of the spare rooms.

As his son disappeared, Aster pounded on what is he supposed to do. Should he form a bond before telling or tell him now so there won't be any mistrust, but then- gah!

* * *

_"Mama why are there so many pretty eggs?"_

_"Those are called Easter Eggs Jack."_

_"Really? So why are they here?"_

_"An Easter bunny comes every Easter and leaves the eggs as the symbol of hope,,"_

_"Whoa! What was the Easter bunny wook like mama!"_

_"Oh he is a biiig rabbit and is a little meaniebut he is nice."_

_"Someday I wanna meet him!"_

_His statement was only met by his mother's silence._

"A dream.." Jack murmured

"Mom..."


	6. Chapter 6

'Twitch, twitch'

Buuny's left eye was twitching. Why?

Because of a certain winter spirit who was supposed to be sleeping in his bed, has ended up on a tree. A FREAKING TREE OF ALL PLACES!

"That idiot boy of mine will have his back break someday.." Bunny murmured as he glared at the sleeping figur. Honestly, what if he'd fall and break his bones! What if some Fearlings came in and took him or insects! Wait wait, he's not overprotective right? He's just worried for the boy that's all!

Jack yawned as he rolled over much to Bunny's horror as he was sleeping at the edge!

So just like any parent would do, Bunny proceeds to wake his son up.

"OI! WAKE UP FROSTBITE! IT'S MORNIN!"

Jack let out a yelp and nearly fell if it weren't for the wind to protect him.

"Sweet mother of moon Kangaroo, why the hell you wake me up!?" Jack demanded angrily, stupid Aster!

"It's 8 in the morning Jack." he said nonchalantly, what? You want me to say OH MY GOSH MY POOR BABY NEEDS TO WAKEY OR HIS ITTY BITTY BONES WILL BREAK! Not happening mates!

"Too early..wake me at 12.." Teenagers...

"It's noon you lazy bum!"

"Who are you calling lazy bum kangarro?!"

"KANGAROO!? WHY I OU-"

Bang!

"Ohoho!" North laugh "How's your morning!" but poor guy was ignored

"Easter Kangaroo!"

"Teen hellion!"

'Ah like father like son...' North thought with tears 'They get along so well..' blissfully ignoring a huge fight in **front** of him.

"AAAAAAH! LOSE SOME WEIGHT OLD RABBIT!"

* * *

"So you lost a fight to Aster again?..." Jamie asked as he sipped on his hot chocolate.

Jack snort when Jamie asked. He would never ever admit he lost to a freaking kangaroo!

"He's lucky this time..." Jack murmured lamely and pouts as Jamie rolled his eyes and plops a smorsh on his mouth "Hey, it's true ya know!"

Jamie rolled his eyes once again "Whatever Jack..." he cooly told him

"Hmph, mean.." Jack then became serious "Hey Jamie..."

"Hmm?"

"I notice that Kangaroo, North and Tooth are hiding from me about something..."

"When did you get that conclusion?" Jamie asked puzzedly

"Well whenever I come in when they are discussing about stuff, they froze and old Kangaroo looked like he'd seen a ghost! Now North is trying to make stay at Aster's place! I don't get it!" he plopped down "Think...what is wrong with them.."

Even after minutes passed, nothing came.

* * *

Aster was twitching and a huge red blush that can be either as anger or embarrassment or both has appeared on his face or muzzle...

Why?

"North..I know you are trying to help me and Jack but..." he then faced the Russian warrior

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME "**THE TALK**" BOOK OF ALL THE BLOODY BOOKS IN THE WORLD!?"

"Well it will give you pointers once Jack is curious to-"

"WHY WOULD AN IMMORTAL PRETEEN WOULD DO SUCH A THING!? HE WILL ALWAYS BE A CHILD YA GIT!"

"Alright, alright..here's another." Then North fled out of sight as Aster looked at the cover and then started to chase North.

"YOU-WHY- THIS IS A HOW TO DEAL WITH HOMOSEXUAL KIDS BOOK! HOW DARE YOU IMPLY THAT MY KIT IS GAY! YOU HAVE GONE MAD NORTH!"

Then in the shadows, a golden figure was laughing while holding a beer, tequila and rum that was poured down in North's drink...

* * *

"Atchoo!" Jack sneezed as Tooth was talking to him about clothes, teeths and bunch of blah blah blah...

"Jack?" Tooth asked worriedly

"I feel like someone or some people are talking about me.." he shivered

"Hmm well you still have to get your dialy check up~"

"Aww Tooth!"

* * *

North groaned as he woke up...what the hell happened?

Why is he tied in a chair?

"Bunny? What happened? Umm why are you sharpening that boomerang-"

At the outside

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Jack then looked at Phil who shrugs as if telling 'They do that all the time'

* * *

North was shivering underneath a blanket while a very satisfied Aster was sitting next to him.

"So umm can you elaborate on what happened?.." Tooth then eyed Jack who was about to sleep.

"Drink, crazy and mad-"

"He torture me!"

"Those were just paints mate!"

"But painting that Easter is better on my tattoo?!"

"As much as I like to hear you old folks yanking each other's guts, didn't we have a meeting to start? Geez quit acting like babies, we're all adults here! " Jack growled before he snapped and realized what he said. "Just forget what I'd said!"

Aster then smirked a little "So you wanna enter the world of adults and work eh mate?"

"Hell no!"

"Watch your mouth y- idiot!"

"Oi!"

"Ah they get so along huh Tooth?" North asked with sparkles on his eyes.

"Yeah.." Tooth looked at the pair "If you call it that way..."

* * *

Aster was fumbling through his library, dozens of books were scattered around and scrolls have been opened but not closed.

"Great...where the hell did I misplace my potions book?!" Aster grumbled "Ugh, I swear I put this here 300 years ago when Sa-"

Aster then swallowed a lump forming, he really missed that girl.

He also apparently still haven't told the kit yet.

'But do I have the courage to say it to hi-' his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a huge thud.

Suddenly a huge burst of cold air came in.

'Well the kit is here, might as well go see what is he up to.'

* * *

"Aarrrgh!" Jack cried as he sooth his bruised under "Why did North dropped me here of all places!?"

"You okay there frostbite?"

Jack then pivoted to face the Easter bunny before turning away and pout.

"I'm okay, I don't need help thank you in case you are going to ask."

Aster then raised an eyebrow "I never will anyway, just here to asked to oh I don't know, GET THE HOODY OFF THE WET PAINT IDIOT!"

"Pa- WHA!" Jack cried as he tried to snatch his hood only to see slight pinkish purple "Oh man! My hoody looks girly!"

Aster could onky looked at Jack with a confused face "It doesn't..."

"It does!"

"But it's small.."

"STILL!" The Jack went a bit overbit in washing his hoody at a nearby lake.

'Teenagers...' Aster sigh as he watch Jack fell down.

Maybe he might tell but not now...

It's the right choice...

Right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry! Got back from my exams! So tired...-_-**

Somewhere in the dark, a figure smirk as Nightmares were running around him.

"So the Bunny and the Frost are family eh?" he smiled evily "Interesting..."

Pitch Black, known as the Nightmare King, had already found out thanks to a little fearling that was spying at North's cottage.

"Poor little Jack." he sneered "Daddy Bunnykins hasn't told him yet..."

Then he smirked.

"But I will~"

His laughter was echoed in the cavern.

* * *

"I swear Tooth, Kangaroo is really getting annoying!" Jack said in frustration "I mean, I slept in trees before and now ever since we went to find my family, the Kangaroo's start acting as if I'd fall or die when I am a freaking **immortal**!" he then glance at Tooth hoping she'd side with him.

Instead Tooth laugh and smiled at Jack sweetly like a mother would do if her child was mad "Jack, Aster's just worried about you." she assured him that he was no annoyance.

Jack snort and folded his arms "Yeah right and he's my dad." he said with sarcasm in his tone, he then saw Tooth freeze "What?"

"I- nothing...never mind.."Tooth stammered as she tries to get hold of herself.

'They really are acting strange...' Jack thought sadly 'What is it that they are hiding from me? Don't they trust me enough?..'

_Jack..._

Jack's eyes were wide open as he heard a very familiar voice. He turn around and see that Tooth also heard that voice. Before any of them can move, a dark void suddenly appear and took shape of Pitch Black.

"Jack..." Tooth whispered "Run..."

"But Tooth! I can defeat him one and I can defeat him twice!" Jack protested

"But you defeat him with the others so go! Warn them! Run Jack! I'll cover you-" before Tooth could even finish, Pitch immeditely use a fearling to knock her out.

"Tooth!" Jack cried in horror, he snarl and glare at Pitch "You bastard!"

"My you have such a dirty mouth little one~" Pitch sneered "Has your daddy ever wash your mouth with soap before? Poor parenting I say."

Jack saw red, how dare he! "Hey! My father is dead for a long time! Don't you ever talk about him that way!"

Pitch the let out a huge breathe "Not that father Jack..." he sighed

"What do you mean?.." Jack asked as he cradle Tooth's unconscious body.

"Jacob...was never your father and your real one is-" before Pitch could even utter a word, a boomerang hit him.

* * *

"I am telling ya North." Aster insisted as North keeps on getting him some stuff to raise his kit "I can handle it-"

North then smack Aster's hand away from the items "Bah, you still new to this no?You need all zhe help from zhe father of Christmas!" he bellowed

"Ow..." Aster murmured "Like heck will I need help. I can raise the kit alright."

North ignoring Aster, immedietely went to rummage in his drawer "Bah! Darn Phil!" North groaned as he couldn't find what he was looking for "Sandy old friend! Can you find zhe potion? Phil." he glared at the scarred Yeti "Has misplaced zhe potion."

"Potion- ACKH!" Bunnymund groaned as he hit his head at the wall accidentally "What potion North?!" he demanded.

North then chuckled darkly "Oh a potion to help ya raise zhe child of yours. Sandy! 'vae you got it?"

"Wha- wait a minute North-"

Poof!

North then took a step back as he was glared by a small tiny rabbit and the said bunny wasn't happy about this.

"Ummmm...wrong potion..." he murmured

"Damn right ya gumby!" Aster roared "I look like some koa-"

"Sandy! Use the other one!"

Poof!

"Oops.." North then blushed embarassingly "At least you're not flat..."

**"WHY THE BLOODY HELL AM I WOMAN!? AND STOP STARING AT ME CHEST MATE!"**

Poof!

North wiped a sweat at his forehead as he managed to see the right form.

"North..." Aster stuttered "Didya turn me into a human again?.." he then recalled that he was also looking for it so why?

How the hell this ended up at North's? Or was it at North's in the first place? Gah!

Aster then looked at himself in the mirror. Greenish silver hair tied in a pony tail, fur coat with a strap for his googies, his green eyes and his furry brows and below were shorts with boot straps.

He then compared himself to Jack's present face and then let out a sigh.

'Great...' he thought 'I looked more like my kit's older friend than a father...I looked way too young to be his father despite I am thousands..'

North then studied him closely "Ya know..you do have a slight resemblance with your boy..maybe the hairstyle must have covered it..." the North made Aster's hair stand instead flat.

And boy did their reactions were priceless.

"HOW COULD HAVE I NOT SEEN IT BEFORE!? I THOUGHT IT WAS ALL SARA'S" Aster screamed as he hit himself several times. Jack really did took after him in facial after all! It was the hair's fault!

"I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS!" North cried.

Sandy then made several static images of panic and surprised.

They all come to halt as the there is a sound of a hit and-

"North!" Aster cried "I could hear Jack scream for Tooth!"

"Here!" North pointed at a door "That's zhe shortcut to them!"

"Are you mad!? Last time I tried to go oneof those doors, my ear nearly slice off!"

"Your kit or your beauty?" North bluntly asked.

"Grr fine!"

* * *

"I SWEAR TO MIM I WILL KILL YA SOMEDAY NORTH!" Aster screamed they slide down

"Everyone loves zhe slide~"

"SHUT UP! NOT EVERYONE! YA GIT!" Aster yelled angrily

Then he heard a voice and the sentence he dreaded to be said.

"Jacob...was never your father..." No Pitch can't! Not yet.

Aster suddenly whipped his boomerang out and threw it, knocking Pitch before he, Sandy and North get there.

* * *

Jack couldn't believe his ears. Jacob wasn't his father? Lies! Pitch always lies!

But then...

_"Have you ever looked at the boy? He is clearly not his!" he heard a neighbor gossiped once_

_"He must be adopted.." he saw a messenger murmured as he nphand a letter to his parents_

_"Poor child, his real father left him.." a clerk said_

_"You do not belong in this family!" his great aunt once declared before Jacob came to get him._

Jack grab his head as he tries to get his memories out. LIES! LIESLIESLIES-

"Frostbite!" Aster then shakes his shoulders "Snap out of it will ya!? Oi!"

"Aster?..." Jack whispered and looked at Aster "You're-"

"Long story, tell ya soon after we get ya and Tooth out." Aster said gently as he could.

"Pitch..said...that Jacob...he lied right?.." Jack then looked at Aster pleadingly.

Aster then looked at North and Sandy, North then shrug and Sandy mouthed to say yes.

"I'm sorry...he did say the truth..." Aster mumbled apologically.

Jack slid down and stared at Aster. So it was true...

"I was really am a bastard child no matter how father or mother said..."

**SMACK!**

"Quit acting like a baby!" Aster angrily glared as Jack looked at him in surprised "So what if you aren't his kid!? Be thankful he even care about ya!"'_When I wasn't there for ya.'_

"But-"

"Do not ever, ever put yourself down Jackson!"

Aster then flinch as he realized that he had gotten carried away. Before he could utter an apology, he heard Jack laughing at him.

"Hahahaha..sorry..you just..hahaha kinda acted like a dad." Jack grinned at the frozen Aster "But yeah you're right..thanks.."

Unexpectedly, Jack hugged Aster who in turn had a minor shock and a heart attack.

'Ah what a beautiful scene...' North mused 'It brings tears in me old eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ya know...I haven't commented anything about your human form yet.." Jack mused as he and Aster were walking out of the room followed by Tooth being carried by Sandy's sand and with North behind her. Aster frozed as he heard those words. Did he find out or is it one of those random moments that gives you a bloody heart attack?

"You look kinda like me except less hotter and old, mostly old, hairy, smelly and cranky" Jack bluntly said

Yep, those random moments.

"Well excuse me mate." Aster huffed "I am so bloody sorry that I ain't a looker and I am so not sorry that I 'aven't warn ya about a huge puddle in front of ya." he smriked as he watched his kit blink in surprise before slipped and make a perfect split.

It was a perfect payback for his son's description of him, he is most definetly not hairy nor smelly!

"Low blow kangarooo!" Jack yelled in frustration and embarassment as he tried to get up from his split.

Aster just grin wickedly before petting the snow colored hair "Aw is little Jackie embarassed-?"

"Shut your trap!"

"Ugh too noisy..." Tooth moaned as she massaged her temples. Last thing she remembered was Pitch hit- wait!? Where is that no good bo-

"You fainted and we came to rescue you." North said as he saw Tooth was awaken and apparently his belly told hi that Tooth may not recall. Belly is always right!

Sandy grimaced as he watched the two idiots bicker while an injured woman needs to be quiet and now their leader is patting his stomach again. '_I really need to have sane friends_..' he sighs as he watch North also slip on the puddle and landed on top of Aster and his son Jack.

"My back! My back North!" Jack cried out.

* * *

"He hugged me ya know..." Aster said as he drank every last bit of his...carrot beer? "I mean he bloody huggged me and..why am I so happy North?" he asked his old friend and rival.

North laugh heartedly at his old friend "Well he is your boy of course you should be happy!" he the pause and looks at Aster "You already told him right?"

"Well.."

"Aster..." North glared at him and tapping his foot on the floor "Tell him for heaven's sake you stupid rabbit!"

"Oi!" Aster yelled angrily "The ankle biter won't believe me mate and now he's too broken up after hearing Jacob isn't! Last thing Frostbite needs is a dad who is a rabbit-"

"But you are human no-"

"Who he argues regularly and not being there for him!" Aster then fell back at his chair "It's so difficult North..." he breathe out.

A warm hand came into his shoulder as North sat down beside him. "Still..if you keep it too long...Jack...will bound to know and then get so mad and angry at you..."

"I know mate..." Aster whispered "But I-I don't know what to do..."

North suddenly gave Aster a huge pat that made Aster's back hurt "You are the guardian of Hope! Have faith and there will always be a gold lining!"

"Ummm...don'tcha mean silver?"

"Bah! Silver, copper, gold, what's is zhe difference?"

Aster then put his hand (still human) on his face "A lot North...a lot..get your Geology right mate..."

* * *

"Na na na na Jack Frost!" Jack sang as he went in and snoop around North's office. Thankfully Tooth was asleep after Phil give her some pills to help her and Sandy was out to spread dreams for scared little children in the East. He immediately pick lock on one of the cabinets that contain copies of the archive. Apparently North had copies of it in his office just in case he needed them right away and not wait for years for the archive to be open. He locked it of course but he didn't know that Jack is a master at pick locking. A click was then heard and Jack yank the chains and locks as he looked after scroll after scroll.

"I will find out what those oldies are hiding from me. Sure I'm still a teen but come on! I'm like 300! That technically makes me an adult or a senior cit- ah never mind...oh geez why does North keep scrolls and not laptops or notebooks? so old-Ow" Jack winced at a papercut he gotten from the scroll that he founded finally.

Jack glared at the scroll before picking it up and murmuring how he would love to freeze it after he will look at all the information inside of it. His hands slowly undid the knot and immediately unrolled it only to let it fall down.

His eyes saw the recent information that nearly gave him a cardiac arrest.

_Jack Overland Frost, Jack's real name before he was turned into Jack Frost. He has Pooka blood and his mother is Sara who's former boyfriend was E. Aster Bunnymund who is now obviously Jack's father._

Jack dropped the scroll staring wide eyed at it. This is a joke right? A joke? Him related to Aster? Just because he has Poola blood it doesn't mean he is Aster's kid right? Jack grab both sides of his head as he tries to sink the information in. This is not true!

"It can't be...North!" Jack yelled before bolting out to find the Russian warrior.

North immediately went out with Aster when he heard Jack calling him. Confused, he went to the pale winter spirit while glancing at Aster. Before he could even ask, Jack immediately grab his shoulders while shaking.

"Jack?"

Before any of them can blink, Jack suddenly glared Aster with sheer anger and immediately punch him.

"Wha-"

"You jerk!" Jack roared "Why you!? Why you kept it from me!? Why!? Tell me!?" He angrily demanded the human now pooka.

"I don't know what ya talkin about!" Aster yelled confusely while tending a bruise in his left cheek.

"You and the others know what I am talking about! WHY THE HECK YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU ARE MY FATHER!? IS THAT HOW PITCH IS GONNA SAY TO ME BACK THEN!? IS THATWHY YOU THREW YOUR BOOMERANG!? IS THAT WHY YOU STUTTERED AROUND ME!? TELL ME!" Jack screamed in anger. 300 years with no family or anyone made his life hell and after all this time, his father was there all this time. Let's not forget all the mean remarks when he and the kangaroo met at the 68 blizzard or the time he said that no one will believe him.

Aster paled, how did he know? He wasn't ready to know darn it! "Jack, kit, please let me explai-"

"NO! NO MORE EXCUSES!" Jack yelled "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME HUH!? ARE YOU TREATING AS IF I AM THAT IRRESPONSIBLE!? AS IF I AM SOME SORT OF A CHILD!? THANK MANNY I FIND OUT IN NORTH'S OFFICE OR ELSE I WILL NEVER KNOW!"

"Because you are a child!" Aster frustratedly yelled "I knew this woulda happened and that's why I waited! I know how you feel towards me so that's why I will eventually tell not never! I waited until you are comfy around me so I can tell ya the truth withhout hard feelings! I am doin what's best for ya!"

"Best!? Is this the best!?"

"It was until you." Aster jabbed his finger at Jack's chest "Try ta sneak around people's property and acting like a spoiled child who experienced the harshness of being an adult" he barked

"Try to die by drowning in a frozen lake after saving your sister, then get to be reborn as a spirit which no one sees, gets chased by Autumn spirits and being hurt by them, being sneered and bullied, never have a home or a companion, always being the lone wolf for being a winter spirit and always get the blame for blizzards when it is others who did it, oh yes I don't knew the harshness of the adult world!" without a warning, Jack flew away leaving his stunt and horrified father with his psuedo mentor comforting his father.

Jack close his eyes as tears were pouring out while flying towards South pole or Burgess. He misses his simple shepard life, no guardians or magic is that too much to asked!?

* * *

Aster was horrified when Jack told him that he died. His kit...died!? And had to endure all that!?

"Bloody hell!" Aster clutch his chest "If only I have stayed, if only I married Sara and raise Jack then none of that could have-"

"_Заткнись!" _North snapped "You can't change zhe past! Have you been listening!? Even if you stayed, Jack will still chosen as guardian as it his destiny!"

"He died North! My son bloody died and was living in hell! How do you think I feel!?"

"I know old friend, but that doesn't gives you zhe permission to act like zhe child and not zhe parent! Confront him instead of putting zhe blame game on you тупой!"

Aster froze when North said that. He's right, here he was blowing steam while somewhere his kit was hurting. He knows he failed a lot yet he keeps on making more mistakes.

"Ya right..." he then slowly lifted his head to his old friend "Thanks mate..." he then went to the door-

"Oi!" North called "You human now Aster, so wear some appropriate clothes!" he then threw it at Aster "Besides Jack is in more colder area so put some warm clothes!"

Aster nod as he put on his clothes (Thankfully he wears pants, he will not wear North's fatty pants!). He remember Sara helping him putting it on.

_"Silly rabbit, that hole goes there."_

_'Sara...I promise to take care of Jack...'_ he thought as he then finished and tap his foot (Good old North made potions which kept their powers.) and jump into the hole.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: SORRY! I was busy at school and with the exams and contest coming in, I haven't been updating each week so..I'm sorry! TToTT**

Jack is absolutely furious! Who does that Aster think he is!? How dare he kept the truth from him!? It's not fair! He has been alone for 300 years and now he found out that not only Jacob-father and his mother kept the fact about his parentage but Aster is his father and the said man or rabbit-kangaroo knew it recently but kept if from him.

When did he know-of course! He smack himself mentally, the archives! That's when Tooth and the others started to act so strange around him and why Aster keeps on calling him "young man"! The archives really did hold a lot of information!

"AAAAGH!" Jack berates himself "How could I be so stupid!?"

As he continues to scold himself as he flies, many questions appeared on his mind. How did his parents met? Why wasn't he or Aster been told of this by his mother? And why...

Why did Aster leave his mother?...

Tears formed in his icy blue eyes, did Aster leave because he chose his own job over his own lover and unknown child? Then...

Would Aster choose his job as a guardian over his own son?

"I-I wouldn't be surprised if he did..." he muttered "I did give him a list of reasons why he should hate me..."

He wipes his tears away as he continues to fly.

Flying makes you feel great after all...

Or so he thought...

* * *

"JACK!" Aster shouted at the vast opened space. Drat it, not here...

"JA-OOOMPH!"

North rolled his eyes as Aster stumbled down the hill. Honestly he still can't get used to human feet in climbing as simple as a hill? He had centuries of practice for Manny's sake!

"Really old friend?" North tsked as he helped Aster up on his feet "And they say that parents are to teach their babies walking not their friend..."

"S-Shut up North!" Aster angrily flushed at the jolly old warrior "H-human feet are different you git!"

"How iz zhat different!?"

"It is way too small!"

"So you wanna be big foot?"

"Wha- Big foot wasn't the topic here mate! And..when did you get here!? I thought ya told me that you would be staying at the workshop in case the little ankle biter come back!?" he barked at the bandit king.

"Snowglobe and I left both Sandy and Tooth in charge."

Aster gaped at his friend. Was he even serious!? Last time North left him, Tooth and Sandy in charge of the workshop, yetis were all over the place and the elves..crikey he still get the shivers, are they even straight as North said? Then why are they-

No, don't go in there Aster, that memory will ruined your eyes...

It did...

"Errr Bunny?" North gently poked his sudden shocked friend "Are you all right? Bunny?"

Note to self Aster, never give them that damn Animal Parade game just to see the wedding scene of a god and a farmer with two sprites kissing!

* * *

_Grasses..._

_The warm sun..._

_The wide open sky..._

_How long had he touched or feel the warmth of the sun? The feeling of touching plants without the risk of freezing, the way the river still moving and how the cool breeze felt without thinking that it isn't warm..._

_He looked down at the puddle and gasped._

_His hair..._

_his eyes.._

_They were all brown..._

_And..._

_he looked younger...like he is eight again..._

_"Sweet Man of the moon..." he breathes "I-I'm a kid again..."_

_Before he can investigate the rest of his body, a woman's voice calling him._

_"Jack! Dinner!"_

_He froze, that voice..._

_"Mother..." he whispers, his mother is here then that means-_

_"Oi! Frostbite! Get ye arse here before your food is co- ow!"_

_"Aster! Don't say such vulgar words!"_

_That certainly wasn't Jacob's voice at all._

_"Oi! Ankle biter!"_

_This cannot be! W-why was he dreaming about his fa- Aster of all people!? Wait a minute! Why did he nearly called him father!? He hates him for Manny's sake and now he is dreaming of this!? Is this a drama film!?Gah! It's sounds like some lame Star Wars parody! He can't just go calling him father and- wait a minute..._

_"Alright Manny..." he glowered at the sky "I know you are behind this fiasco and it is n-gaaaah!" he shrieked as a pair of arms suddenly take a hold of him._

_"Jack it's me!" Aster sigh as he watch the child squirming "What has gotten into you lad!?"_

_Jack widens his eyes as Aster carries him back to the hut. W-why does Aster feel so real!? This is a dream right!? So why does it feel so real!? What's going on!?_

* * *

"You stupid senile old fool..." Pitch growled as he glared at the moon "Why on Earth did you send Jack's dream self to another world!?"

"Pitch, he needs to experience a proper childhood with his real father and he has been alone for so long..."

"HA! So you do realize that Jack is still a child after all!"

"I don't see why are you so concerned about it except that I did use both yours and Sandy's powers without permission."

"I'm also a father you know." Pitch said softly "As a father, it hurts me to see other children suffering even if I did drove them away with my nightmares... It's like seeing your own daughter in place and.." he glared at the moon "Jack is still a child, 11 to 13 years old and you just left him wandering around aimlessly without any parental figures! I may have been alone but I still got Seraphina from time to time and I am a fully grown man! Have I not been imprisoned then I would have taken him under my wing! He is still a child and it is no wonder why he has turned into a teen hellion!"

"Forgive me...I...may have forgotten what children usually do or what they think...forgive me but I was just rejuvenating my powers since I brought him to life back then...I did tried to send him his father with the remains of my powers but.."

Pitch put his palm on his face as he realize what Manny is trying to say "But Aster was in a grumpy mood that time due to that animal instinct of feeling a loss of a child of his and would lashed out at any spirit for many years which is unfortunately Jack when he was tasked to bring a blizzard and Aster is still in that mood.." he sighed "Tch, I may be a villain yet I still have a soft spot for children...fine you'll let him have a fake childhood as long as it doesn't make him feel worse.."

Manny didn't reply anymore.

**Pitch just have a soft spot for Jack since he can relate his loneliness and also the fact is that Jack is still a child and with Pitch being a father, any parent would feel horrified or angry if they saw a child being neglected, alone, abuse etc.**


End file.
